


The Falling Action Of Scout

by Red_Sinner



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cheesy, Gift, M/M, Minecraft, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sinner/pseuds/Red_Sinner
Summary: Scout has seen better days, but today seems to be one of her worst days. It starts off wrong but ends up differently.





	The Falling Action Of Scout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryingdrama3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingdrama3/gifts).



> Yeah, this is what I wrote as a "I'm going to write this" kind of gift??

She had it coming; she knew it would catch up to her. She usually ran away from her problems but this one was right next to her. She tried to call a friend, no response. She tried getting help from her parental figures, they wouldn’t help her. The problem was started because of her running away. That awful name she wished to erase, that wasn’t her. Her name is Scout, not whoever the hell Amelia is. Amelia was born to scare people, Scout was born to annoy the shit out of Shane and Ryan. Amelia is now holding Scout down, not letting go of Scout’s throat. It felt like fifty pounds were placed on her chest while she was asleep. She tried scratching at the shadow of Amelia, knowing it was just her old mind messing with her. All she could see her red eyes burn with hate, and the black goo that dropped off of the shadow. All she needed to do was wake up and this horrible dream should be over. Amelia lowered her head next to Scout, her hands still on Scout’s neck. The black goo filling Scout’s eyes, making them burn like a thousand suns. Amelia whispering random words at Scout, but the only thing she could hear was a scary one.  
“We can still find you.”  
Scout woke up tossing her blanket off and feeling her neck. She got up, feeling the sweat on her forehead drip. She was hit with nauseous and ran to the bathroom. After sitting on the bathroom floor, head in the toilet, she felt better. She saw bits of last night pizza night. That nightmare was too intense for her. She got up and washed her face. Cold water feels nice, hopefully, she doesn't drown herself. She walked over to her bed. She checked her phone, getting blinded by her screen. It’s 5:39, Scout sat on her bed and thought back on her dream. She had enough and got onto the floor, she looked under her bed and pulled a book out. Got back up and onto her bed. Opening the book, she pulled out what she wanted. Pulling her lighter out, she walked to the window to open it. The sun is still coming out. She pulled out a chair and sat down with the book in her lap. Playing with the lighter she sat waiting for Shane or Ryan to wake up. It’s 5:47, she chilled in the living room. She sent a text to her friend hoping for him to answer. She got no response. Winter break is something Scout dreaded, she was always reminded of how horrible her past is. Trying hard not to remember that, she pulled out her phone and went to her videos she saved. Most of them were the same kind, but one of them was nice. It was a video of Shane and Ryan having a nice time in an arcade. That was a fun day, she met her best friend. That friend seems to be asleep and has their phone on silent, she could always spam him. Spam him or not, Tyler will get annoyed that she decided to text him early in the morning. Laying across the sofa in the living room she thought about the dream. She heard a ringing sound, looking over she noticed her phone. “Sugar Daddy lol” was the contact info. Her friend is finally up.  
“Why did you text me this early in the morning? You better be dying or something.” Tyler said in a raspy voice.  
“You sound like you’ve been sucking dick,” Scout whispered into her phone.  
“I’m about to hang up if you will keep joking I will do it,” Tyler says sounding serious. “Sorry, sorry, I just want to talk with someone,” Scout says turning on the television.  
“Did you have that dream again about Mr. Huggins pulling Shane’s hair out?” Tyler asks probably rolling over in his bed.  
“No, I wish,” Scout says flipping through the channels. She could hear Shane or Ryan get up and go to the bathroom.  
“Then what kind of dream? I wanna hear it.” Tyler said. Scout could hear another voice in the background, maybe his aunt is awake.  
“Are you with someone?” Scout asks looking at the new’s channel.  
“Yeah, Jonathan is with me. Shithead wanted to stay over and my aunt said he can.” Tyler said.  
“Really? With your boyfriend? That is very owo of you.” Scout says into her phone. Scout could hear two things going on through the phone, a sigh, and a chuckle.  
“I like that friend of yours, keep them.” Scout hears Tyler’s boyfriend say.  
“Shut the fuck up, go back and play Minecraft,” Tyler says trying to call his boy out.  
“Tell him my gamertag, we all have to play one day,” Scout says laughing to herself.  
“Aren’t your uncles, brothers, dads, whatever they are, awake?” Tyler asks trying to figure out why she’s on her phone that early.  
“One of them is awake, I don’t know which one though,” Scout says looking over at the closed door.  
“You were going to say something about a dream? Let me kick Jon out first.” Tyler says getting away from his phone. Scout could hear the conversation they are having.  
“Hey, ugly, you need to get out,” Tyler says to Jon.  
“Hey, ugly has a name, and I am already out,” Jon says getting off the bed.  
“That’s why you're ugly, take your dad jokes and get out of my room,” Tyler says getting up and opening the door.  
“Fine, your aunt likes my jokes,” Jon says walking out with a pout.  
“My aunt doesn't know the difference from your and you’re, get out,” Tyler says give Jon a kiss. Jon didn’t really react, just shrugged and walked off.  
“Okay, I’m back, tell me about the dream,” Tyler says picking up his phone.  
“Scout? Is that you? It’s still dark out, go back asleep.” Scout hears from over the sofa. Standing there in his pajamas was a tired Ryan, great he’s awake.  
“Yeah, it’s me. I’ve been awake since early morning.” Scout says looking down at her phone. “What? What time is it?” Ryan asks walking to Scout.  
“It’s like 6:40? I’ve been keeping the sofa nice and warm.” Scout says patting the seat next to her.  
“The TV too? Why are you on your phone?” Ryan asks sitting down next to her.  
“I got bored, nothing to do but call people,” Scout says looking back at her phone. She's thankful that Tyler was silent.  
“By people you mean?” Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Tyler Gomez, you know the one with the buff dad? The one you thought was going to bench you?” Scout says remembering that time he met Tyler’s dad.  
“Oh, that Tyler, yeah,” Ryan says sitting back.  
“You thought my dad would bench you?” Tyler asked speaking up.  
“Shit, sorry, I thought you weren’t here.” Ryan said trying to take back that ‘shit’.  
“It looks like your step bro is there, talk to you soon.” Tyler says putting an emphasis on that ‘step bro’. “Get off, Talk to you soon,” Scout says into her phone.  
“No, you, bye,” Tyler says hanging up.  
“I’m not your step bro,” Ryan says thinking about it.  
“Don’t think about it too much, I can smell your brain burning from over here,” Scout says holding her nose.  
“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that and hold on to my pride,” Ryan says getting up.  
“Are you hungry? I could probably cook something up real quick.” Ryan asked making his way to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I think I am ready for food,” Scout says looking at the still turned on television. “Okay, go take a shower or something, I don’t want you stinking up the place,” Ryan says walking away into the kitchen. Scout just huffs and turns the TV off, she received a message from Tyler. Ignoring it she got off her spot on the couch and walked to her room. She walked over to a suitcase and opened it. She likes this place, too bad they are leaving tomorrow. Skinny jeans and a white tank top, maybe throw in a jean jacket and that’s her outfit for today. Throwing the clothes on the bed she looked for her towel, how could she miss her Dora The Explorer towel, that‘s the only towel she owns. Finally, finding it in the room's corner she got ready for a well-deserved shower. Taking off her bracelets and turning the water on she waited for a while. It was hot, not really wanting to do anything, so she sat down in the shower. She didn’t feel right, it felt like someone was watching her. I must've been just her nerves, but the feeling is strong. She could see a shadow forming in front of the curtains. She’s going to die, this is it the moment Scout has been waiting for. Opening the curtains, she sees no one, but the feeling is now next to her. She was there, Amelia, water dripping down her face. She was talking nonsense and looking at Scout. Scout couldn’t move, just sink lower onto the floor and wait for the monster to leave. She felt so many emotions all at once but the biggest one is fear. She feared Amelia. Amelia stop talking all at once, only to stand in front of Scout. Her mouth opened but didn’t move. Only one sentence came out.  
“Not now, still more time.”  
Scout is full on crying now. She’s scared, and she has nowhere to go. She doesn’t care about how cold the water She closed her eyes hoping for Amelia to leave. The sound of Amelia screaming at her was too much. Scout opened her eyes and heard nothing. No one was standing there, not even a puddle left from Amelia. Scout got up and feels the chills from the cold water. That’s enough time in the shower for her. She needs to forget the monster that was Amelia. “Scout, are you all right in there?” A voice called through the door.  
“Yeah, is that you Ryan?” Scout asks cleaning her face.  
“Yeah, you spent a lot of time in there, are you sure you’re fine?” Ryan asks through the door.  
“Yeah, I’m sure, can you leave? I want to change.” Scout says trying to calm her breaths. “Shane’s awake and the food is ready for you on the table,” Ryan says walking away from the door. Scout was standing naked with her towel on the floor. Walking out of the bathroom, she switched from her towel to a robe. She’s hungry, but she doesn’t want to go get her food. She didn’t feel lazy, she didn’t want to see if Amelia will show up. She heard a knock on the door, it was probably Ryan.  
“Scout, come out of your room and eat.” The voice calls out. It sadly wasn’t Ryan but Shane.  
“What kind of food is it?” Scout asks looking to her left.  
“The kind that gets you full, now come on we need to be out of this room by 1,” Shane says walking away from the door. Right, they were staying in a hotel and today was the last day in LA. Scout sat up and looked for her clothes. Simple skinny jeans and a NASA t-shirt, she didn’t want to look too flashy.  
“Good morning, you look like a crackhead,” Shane says drinking his coffee.  
“Right back at you,” Scout says with a little finger gun.  
“Where’s Ryan?” Scout ask realizing no one stopped Shane from calling Scout a crackhead. “He’s getting gas for the car and getting snacks too,” Shane said putting his cup down.  
“Oh, and he also said hurry and pack your things.” With that, Shane got up and left for his room. It’s just Scout sitting with cold eggs, bacon, and store-bought coffee by herself. She grabbed the coffee cup and drained it, no use in drinking something that is cold. Picking up the plate, she went straight to the microwave. She looked at the plate slowly rotating in the microwave, thirty seconds later, her food is ready. Sitting back down she doesn't have to worry about packing her things, she’s already had them packed for days. She could hear someone talking outside the kitchen.  
“This guy really sucks, like, how do you get that to happen?” The voice says walking closer. “I don’t know, Shane, maybe because he died?” Ryan says walking into the kitchen.  
“He died while playing Minecraft in the bathtub. if that isn't the ideal way to die.” Shane says walking behind Ryan.  
“And I feel like shit when I can’t feel my elbow,” Scout says from her seat.  
“Hey, wash that plate when you are done, we need to leave soon,” Ryan says opening the mini fridge.  
“Did you finish packing?” Shane asks.  
“Yeah, I’ve been done for a while,” Scout says looking at the eggs.  
“We are driving through the night too, we’ll stop along the way and stop at a Buc-ee’s,” Ryan says sitting down next to Scout.  
“Don’t you mean Bussy?” Scout says with a mouth full of bacon.  
“Just finish your food and wash up,” Ryan says with a sigh. Shane laughs for a bit but stopped after receiving a look from Ryan. After spending time just picking at her eggs Shane looked over and told her off. “I’ll wash up, take your bag and follow Ryan out. Ready to say goodbye to this room?” Shane asks looking at Scout.  
“Nope, I’m going to leave you here forever and take Ryan with me,” Scout says standing up. “Whatever, just get your bag and meet Ryan in the lobby,” Shane says picking the dirty plate. Scout wants over to her room and picked up her duffle bag. She walked to the door and walked out, she looked down at her phone hoping for someone to call her. The hotel had a creepy interior, it felt too much like The Shining. Walking to the elevator, she got a callback.  
“Hi, sorry I couldn’t call earlier. Was busy with my aunt and Jon.” Tyler says in a better mood than the morning.  
“Naw, can you facetime? I’m on the way to the road again.” Scout says pulling out her air pods out of her pocket.  
“I can do that, my aunt took my boyfriend out to the mall. She didn’t want to go alone and I didn’t want to go.” Tyler says with a sigh.  
“Shopping is shopping, I want to see your beautiful face,” Scout says hanging up.  
Scout stood in front of the old looking elevator. She pushes the button to the main floor. Smiles as she hears the rings of facetime. Putting one of the airpods in, she answers the call. And what she sees the beautiful half-Salvadorian she calls her best friend.  
“Bro, why are elevators so scary to me?” Scout asks holding her phone up to the elevator.  
“I don’t know, Junior, I don’t know,” Tyler says laying down on his bed.  
“If I’m Junior then that means you’re a senior,” Scout says stepping inside the elevator.  
“Ew, why the hell do I want to be related to you? I’m probably closer to becoming your girlfriend’s brother than anything.” Tyler says rolling onto his back.  
“Which girlfriend?” Scout asks putting her bag down.  
“You know which one I’m talking about, Skyler,” Tyler says rolling his eyes.  
“It’s Sky and she is my fire, my one of two desire, my life,” Scout says with a smile.  
“Ew, take your Backstreet Boys and throw them out of the elevator,” Tyler says pointing at Scout.  
“Wait, hold on, I think I heard something,” Scout says pulling one of her airpods.  
“I want to see, Scout, I want to see,” Tyler says sitting up.  
“Okay, but you have to stay quiet,” Scout says turning off the airpods.  
It was silent but Scout could hear thumps on top of the elevator. It felt like someone was jumping and trying to break in. Thump, thump, thump, and more thumps.  
“Holy shit.”  
“What the actual fuck.”  
“Tyler, I scared as fuck, what if it snaps?” Scout asks looking at her phone.  
“If you don’t want to die, lay on the floor, arms and legs open. You might come out with broken bones but you’ll be alive.” Tyler says looking up from his phone.  
Scout got down onto the floor and sat down. She didn’t want to risk anything. She could hear something bang the doors. The elevator feels like someone is shaking it back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, Scout was going insane.  
“Hey, stop worrying, I'm here,” Tyler says in a calm voice.  
Scout was holding onto her bag, not wanting to let go of it. She heard the voices come through the door. The voices were loud and too much for Scout. She couldn’t feel the elevator moved, or if it did ever move.  
“Scout, I need you to listen to me, I don’t really know what is going on on your side, but I can tell it’s not good,” Tyler says trying to help Scout.  
“Think about stuff that makes you happy, I want you to calm down, ” Tyler said talking in a low voice.  
“My girlfriends make me happy, Shane and Ryan make me happy, you make me happy, going on adventures,” Scout says closing her eyes.  
The voices were still loud, it felt like they were coming closer. She could hear Tyler trying to talk to her, but all she could hear is her name. Scout, scout, scout, scout, scout.  
….  
…  
..  
.  
Then she hears a ding.


End file.
